Into A New Type of Bar
by electricgurl
Summary: The crowd was silent when the young man walked in, he was probably no older then some of the college students he got in here on weekends but Lorne could tell he was a hunter. The scars, current limp and holding his arm.  Dean/Lorne friendship kinda...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Supernatural or Angel. I do not claim any ownership either show, and I am only borrowing them for a moment of fun thought.  
**Author's Note:** Please note that this isn't Beta'd read as I am still looking for someone current. I hope you enjoy and I'd love your review.

**Into a New Type of Bar**

Tuesdays were a normal night for Lorne, he had his regulars and always the odd person that would come in off the street, to have a reading done. It was nice to always have something get a little tossed up and at the moment Lorne knew his little bar would be given a good shakin' tonight. The crowd was silent when the young man walked in. He was probably no older then some of the college students he got in here on weekends but Lorne could tell he was a hunter. The scars, current limp and holding his arm.

The fact that Billy stopped him at the door after the metal detector went off. The man handed over two guns and a couple of knifes, at least two that Lorne wasn't even sure where he was hiding, he walked into the bar again, this time the gate silent but Lorne could sense that the boy wasn't unarmed yet, and he also wouldn't need any of the weapons he carried to be a risk.

He let the man make his way into the bar, his head turning to take in the demon that was currently on stage killing a "Ray of Light" By Madonna. Normally Lorne would leave the hunters alone but this one, this one Lorne could almost read from across the room. He knew that he had to at least talk to this man.

"Hunters normally stay away from this bar," Lorne says from the shadows, close to where the hunter ends up at. Lorne could see why, it offered shadow and also only a vampire was at this end of the bar. The fact that a number of people had moved when the hunter had come over meant that he was known and scary.

"Sign outside says that its a sanctuary," came a quick reply and Lorne felt his lips turn up in a smile, the boy had spunk, then again most hunters did.

"Signs in Latin."

"It a crime to read Latin in LA?"

"Not yet, just didn't think a hunter would be able to."

"Shouldn't believe all the stereotypes about us."

"Yet hunters believe all of the stero-types about daemons and such."

"Haven't met one that didn't want to kill or maim me yet."

"Clearly you haven't been going to the right places," there was a grunt of a reply and Lorne finally moved over to sit beside the hunter who scrambled to his feet when Lorne took a seat.

"Dude, didn't anyone ever tell you that blue and green not such a great combination," Lorne found himself chuckling at the young man, he had been expecting a lot of things but a remark on his clothes not so much.

"I like what I like, the fashion police haven't tried to arrest me yet."

"Too afraid that you'd eat them," The boy stated as he reclaimed a seat, a few spaces away, his drink being delivered to him a moment later.

"Did you come here for a reading?" Lorne asked after a moment of silence as the man took a drink and seemed to relax for a moment. He couldn't think of another reason for hunter to come into his bar, and now that he thought about it they normally didn't come in for readings.

"No," came the tight lipped reply and Lorne sighed, clearly showing himself had been the wrong choice.

"There is no violence allowed."

"I know that, sign mentioned it also."

"That it does," a short awkward pause followed by a question."So, why are you here?" Lorne prodded again and the man sighed softly and turned to face him, drink in hand.

"Why do you want to know?" Lorne grinned finally and offered his hand to the young hunter who only paused for a second before taking the offered limb. He had a strong handshake, their eyes holding as Lorne introduced himself.

"I'm the Host, I run this nice little place." The man seemed to weigh this and a frown appeared on his face for a few seconds before it was gone again and Lorne sat silent, which was hard for him, waiting for the hunter to make the first move so to speak.

"Needed a safe zone for the evening."

"Happen to be why you are so busted up?"

"Maybe."

"Know a couple doctors."

"Any of them human?"

"Well, no not really."

"No thanks."

"They are rather good."

"I said no."

"Fine fine, are we the touchy one," a snort was the only reply and Lorne was growing tense as time went on. The boys aura was breath-taking, emotions fluttering widely, never stopping long enough to be read completely. The boy was a mystery that was for sure, one that he hoped he could unravel and see what made him tick.

"Private."

"Hum, I suppose you would have to be," Lorne said watching as a few more emotions flickered before the aura was once more a grey that swam around the boy.

"What's that mean?"

"Just that Hunters are private for a reason," silence started again and Lorne knew that chatter wasn't going to help him here so he bite his tongue and waited for Dean.

"So what type of daemon are you anyway?"

"Well, that my young friend is a tough question. I'm not from your dimension, I'm from a place called Pylea," he took a long breath before looking up at Dean. "When there I am powerless, but when I'm here, well I guess you could call it Aura-reading, with a little dash of empathy, telepathy and precognition." He said with a shrug figuring it would be best to leave out his defensive powers at the moment in case the man waited to attack. Which he highly doubted would be happening.

"So not evil, and or out to kill and maim."

"That would be correct."

"Hum, whatta ya know, I guess you do learn something new every day after all," Dean said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He smiled softly over to Lorne before downing what was left in his glass. "So, tell me about something that is in this town that I can kill and I think we will have a perfect relationship here Lorne."

Lorne smiled softly, glad that he had possibly made a new friend before realization hit him that he had never given this hunter his name and he looked up at him a small look of fear had to be showing through because Dean's grin widened and a deep chuckle could be heard.

"I don't come half cocked Lorne, I know what and who I was coming to talk to, I just wanted to see what you were willing to share."

"I take it I passed."

"With flying colours." Dean replied the smile still in place and Lorne was sure that if it wasn't for the fact that this boy was a hunter and Angel was a vampire they could have been best of buds.

"What would have happen if I hadn't."

There was a long pause before a new, darker and much more terrifying Dean appeared. This was the Dean that the other Demons had seen earlier, what had made them leave their bar stools behind for safer territory. This was not the eyes of prey, it was a predator, and it was scary as fuck. "Trust me, you don't want to know, now come on I have things to kill and I'm sure you have a short list of things that have to be killed."

"I suppose I might be able to think of a couple things," Lorne said after thinking for a moment or two. After all who was he to stop a possible champion.

The End


End file.
